


First drink.

by ana2m1s



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language, but it's only once i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana2m1s/pseuds/ana2m1s
Summary: A fancy bar, a bored Yongsun, some rich asshole... and Byulyi swooping in to save the day.I suck at summaries, my bad.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	First drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorky oneshot of YKBK meeting in a bar. Kinda OOC, but I've had this idea forever and I haven't written in forever LEAVE ME ALOOONE

_This is… so boring_ , she thought as she played with the straw in her now-empty glass. A half hour and a drink (which should theoretically be sufficient for a lightweight such as her) had done nothing to change her mood.

“Yongsun? _Hello? Yongsun_ ,” one of the women she was accompanying sang to her. Yongsun startled at the sound of her own name. “Your glass is empty! Come on, go get another drink, you’re supposed to be letting loose. We’re not at the office anymore, no need to look so serious,” she all but slurred out.

_What was her name? Tiffany? Brittany? Something with an ‘y’… Maybe…_

“Right! Right. Sorry, _Mandy_ , I didn’t even notice when I finished it. I must just be tired,” she responded after the comment finally registered. “Mandy" didn’t appear offended, must’ve been the right name. Or she was too drunk to care. “Yeah, I’ll be right back, let me go grab another.”

She stood and made her way toward the bar. Honestly, she was glad to have anything to do other than continue to sit at that table. These get-togethers drained the life out of her. She usually left frustrated and a good chunk of change poorer.

_They always want to come to this expensive-ass bar… though it is pretty nice._

The bar was located on the main level of one of the high-end hotels in the city and was within walking distance of their office building. It was, of course, decorated as opulently as the rest of the building. The sort of place that had tasteful chandeliers hung about, as well as equally tasteful pieces of art. The low lighting cast a soft glow in the room, causing the chandeliers to twinkle in a subtle way. It couldn’t be obnoxious, of course. For that kind of per-drink cost?

She looked around the room and spotted the source of the, again, _tasteful_ piano music that had been playing through the night; a beautiful grand piano sat toward the back of the room. _How did I not notice **that?** They __even have a friggin_ _**pianist**... __And the seats haven’t been torn up. That’s a plus._ If she had had any say, they would be at some cheap, dodgy downtown bar where one would never experience such a luxury as intact seats! Insignificant in the face of the splendor of virtually everything else. She rolled her eyes at her own train of thought.

The other girls at the office had tossed around a few options after one had suggested they meet outside of work for drinks sometime, and of the available suggestions (other than Yongsun's, of course), they decided this one was the most appealing and convenient.

“It’s just so pretty and like… classy!” one of the younger ones had argued.

“The drinks are really good,” yet another had commented.

And, as this “Mandy” had so elegantly stated the first time they planned one of these… whatever they were ( _didn’t she call them “team building” or something like that..?_ ), “this is where all the rich businessmen go after their wives tell them they’re too tired to fuck. Prime sugar daddy territory.” Which, apparently, was enough to sway the remaining dissenters. Other than Yongsun. Of course.

And so now, here she was, weaving her way between the tables, around the booths, to get to that increasingly tempting second drink.

Until some jerk in an overpriced suit grabbed her by the wrist.

“Hey, babe. Why don’t you come on over and sit with me?”

She was honestly baffled. Who the hell grabs random women by the wrist? And “ ** _babe_**?” She was still wearing her work clothes: a simple, conservative dress and a cardigan buttoned up most of the way. Her long, dark hair was styled into a simple half updo. Nothing about that had said “ ** _babe_** "…

She stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open, glancing back at the booth where her coworkers sat, but they were too far away and too far _**gone**_ to help her. She considered kicking the guy in the gonads, but there was no need to get violent. _Not yet, anyway. Maybe he’ll be reasonable..._

“I… erm… if you could please let me go? I was just going…” she awkwardly trailed off, pointing at the bar with her free hand.

“I’ll buy you a drink, come on.” He made to pull her along, but she stayed rooted to the spot. She was starting to get angry. _Keep calm, no need to make a scene…_

“Actually, I… I’m meeting someone there, s—so, no thank you,” she managed to stammer out through her teeth.

“Really? Are you just playing hard to get? Because I can play,” he returned, smirking, still clutching her wrist.

“Look, dude, you’re actually hurting me, and I am just about to bust you in the—"

“What’s going on here?”

A feminine voice. A deep feminine voice. An _**attractive**_ , deep feminine voice. She felt an arm slip around her waist protectively. She would’ve jumped five feet off the ground if the man wasn’t still gripping her arm.

She glanced over and saw that the voice had come from a slightly taller, _**attractive**_ woman with her steel-colored hair slicked back into a neat low ponytail, wearing a fine, dark suit with a stripe of red, white, and blue along the cuffs. _That looks… expensive…_

She followed the line of the woman’s left arm and saw that she had a vice-like grip on the man’s wrist, the one attached to the hand he was using to hold onto Yongsun. The woman turned to Yongsun and smiled gently.

“Hey, baby, I’m sorry I’m so late.” Oh. _Oh_.

“Hey! It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re here.” She gave the woman the soppiest look she could muster. She blushed as she realized how close their faces were to each other. But she couldn't look or pull away if this charade was to work. _How_ _embarrassing_ …

She hoped her acting was convincing enough. And apparently, it had been as the man simply stood there, gaping at the two of them. The woman turned back to the man with a glare. _So intense_ _that it could maybe melt tungsten if its power and heat were harnessed._

“She’s obviously not interested. So, if you could kindly let her go?” She punctuated the end of her sentence with a further tightening of her grip. The man grimaced in pain and yanked his hand away, releasing Yongsun in the process.

“Fucking queers,” he muttered under his breath, massaging his wrist.

By this point, a security officer seemed to have noticed the disturbance and made his way over, pulling the flustered, angry man by his jacket and throwing him out of the bar. Once he was out of sight, the woman immediately dropped her arm and stepped away from Yongsun.

“I’m so, so sorry, I should have asked before I touched you…” The difference was like night and day. That commanding, strong presence gave way to a soft, shy… _**hamster**! She reminds me of a hamster! _Yongsun giggled.

“I mean, you couldn’t very well ask me in front of him, it would’ve… kind of ruined the whole ‘girlfriends' act.”

“Right! Uh, you’re right. Erm… I’m sorry anyway…” She glanced down at Yongsun's wrist and suddenly seized her hand. “Oh my god, he was holding that tight? Does that hurt? It looks like it could bruise!” she rushed out. She delicately turned her hand to survey the supposed damage. Her wrist was only slightly reddened from the interaction, but Yongsun made no move to remove her hand from its current position on the woman’s palm. _Now, having **her** hands on me_… Yongsun immediately blushed. _What the hell is **wrong** with me?! Not appropriate! Jesus fucking christ_… Thankfully, the woman didn’t appear to notice as she was focused on Yongsun’s wrist.

Once the blush had receded somewhat, she looked up at the woman and smiled.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” She paused, waiting for the woman to look back up at her. She sucked in a breath, drawing up all her courage, and spoke—

“Doest mine savior have a name?” She cringed inwardly. The joke sounded stupid to her as soon as she got it out. She had always been awkward when she was nervous, _so of course I'd be a massive **dork** and get all... medieval now. __Dammitfuckshit, she’s going to think I’m weird_...

“Uh.. oh. Yes. My name is Byulyi—ah—Byul. Just.. just Byul.”

She composed herself. As best as she could, anyway. “Well, Byulyi-ah-Byul-just-just-Byul, I’m Yongsun. Or just Yong, if you’d like.” She took Byul's hand in both of hers and shook it.

“Pleased to meet you, Yong."

She made a decision in a split second and called upon whatever god could prevent her from embarrassing herself any further. _Am I really about to do this? Oh god, here goes nothing..._

"Byul!" It more or less came out as a shout. _Shit._ Byul cocked an eyebrow. Yongsun cleared her throat and tried again. "Byul?"

"Yes?"

"Would you... um... care to have a drink with me?"

Byul grinned and gave a small bow. "After you, my lady.”

Maybe this bar wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. You got through it.
> 
> Thanks for giving me a chance
> 
> Sorry if it wasn't worth it
> 
> I may or may not add more later, the original idea extended beyond this, but I ended it here because I'm lazy, so probably not hahahahaha


End file.
